1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice-particle spray generating devices such as are employed on snow vehicles, namely snowmobiles, to both cool and lubricate vital components during operation.
2. Related Art
Snowmobile operation requires that a sufficient ice-particle spray be generated to effectively cool the engine of the snowmobile through convective cooling means using the engine's external fluid-cooling apparatus. This resulting icy spray also acts to lubricate the frictional contact points between the slide rails of the rear track suspension and the track itself. Conventionally, the above-described icy spray is generated by the rubbing action of the rotating drive track's traction lugs as they frictionally engage the terrain during operation. The resulting icy spray caused by the disruption of these ice particles is caught up in the swirling air vortex created by the rotating track and is evenly distributed onto the above-described vital surfaces. However, when the snowmobile is operated on terrain that is of sufficient density that the track's drive lugs do not penetrate enough to create the icy spray, the absence thereof causes serious damage and resulting destruction to the snowmobile.
One attempt at a solution to this problem is proposed in the patent literature (Brisbois, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,839, August 1975) in which Brisbois attempts to direct the snow spray caused by the runners of the steering skis into the rotating drive track during travel by mounting a directional “fin” on the back of each steering ski. Brisbois' design has limited effect, however, both by its significant distance from the drive track and by the fact that it is required that there be present a sufficient amount of icy spray caused by the runners to be directed into the drive track effectively.
Another attempt is shown in the patent literature (Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,266, Jan. 11, 1994) in which is disclosed a snow tilling implement which is mounted to a snowmobile that digs into the snow and sprays broken-up snow on the heat exchanger, track, and slide rail on the underneath side of the snowmobile to cool and lubricate the same. An elongate rod is described, the proximinal portion of which is advantageously bent to form a coil spring and catch arm. The catch arm buts against the snowmobile and causes the coil spring to provide a downward force pressing the distal end of the rod into snow. While effective, this design fails to allow for reverse-gear-equipped snowmobiles. For example, when the snowmobile travels backward and the stated distal end catches and stabs into the snow, the coil formed by the elongate rod is caused to unwind in an undesirable manner, thus causing imminent breakage of the implement. Also, Robinson's design is rendered useless when the “advantageously bent” portion that engages the snow is worn away.
Still, an effective method of ice-particle spray generation is needed that is compliant with the more-durable modern snowmobile design and the specific cooling and lubricating needs thereof.